listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of ZTE customers
A list ZTE customers, as of 2009. A Actel Ltd (Hungary),ZTE wins Hungarian NGN deal ZTE Official Site, 20060830 Aircel,Maxis Selects ZTE to Help Subsidiary in India Develop US$400 Million GSM Network Infrastructure ZTE Official Site, 20081013 Nation of Algeria,ZTE Awarded National CDMA Network Project in Algeria ZTE Official Site, 20060830 Armenia Telephone Company,ZTE wins DSL project in Amerinia and Vietnam ZTE Official Site, 20080229 AR Telecom,AR Telecom Chooses ZTE Corporation to Build Backbone Transmission Network in Portugal ZTE Official Site, 20070920 ArmenTel,ZTE Brings CDMA450 to Armenia ZTE Official Site, 20060926 ATM Mobilis,ZTE strengthens presence in Algeria with major GSM contract win ZTE Official Site, 20060830ZTE wins contract with Algeria's largest mobile operator ZTE Official Site, 20060926 AveaZTE Clinches AVEA WCDMA Contract in Turkey ZTE Official Site, 20090424 B Bangladesh Telegraph and Telephone Board,Bangladesh moves ahead with ZTE ZTE Official Site, 20060830 Benin's Office des Postes et Telecommunications,ZTE strengthens West African mobile market position with national GSM network and introduction of GPRS services ZTE Official Site, 20060830 BSNL,ZTE Captures Largest Portion of India's NGN Telecom Market ZTE Official Site, 20090106 Byelorussian Telecommunication NetworkZTE Wins Contract to Build Commercial UMTS Network in Belarus ZTE Official Site, 20090728 C Cabletel,ZTE builds on Bulgarian success with expansion to national optical network ZTE Official Site, 20060830 CANTV,ZTE Wins Large IPTV Contract in South America ZTE Official Site, 20090420 CAT Telecom,CAT Telecom Selects ZTE to Help Build National Backbone Optical Network ZTE Official Site, 20090226 China Netcom,China Netcom´s first IPTV agreement confirms ZTE as major international IPTV network provider ZTE Official Site, 20060830ZTE to Build World's First AVSIPTV Commercial Network with China Netcom Group ZTE Official Site, 20071206 China Mobile,ZTE to Install the World´s Largest Optical Transmission Network ZTE Official Site, 20060830ZTE Wins China Mobile WAP Expansion Contract ZTE Official Site, 20071016ZTE Partners with China Mobile to Complete IndustryFirst Commercial IMSBased HD Video Conference System ZTE Official Site, 20091127 China Satcom,ZTE and China Satcom to provide GoTa network for China´s 10th National Games ZTE Official Site, 20060830 China Telecom,ZTE Exclusively Awarded IPTV Project by China Telecom, Jiangsu Branch ZTE Official Site, 20060830ZTE to install first polyphonic ringtone gateway for China Telecom ZTE Official Site, 20060830ZTE Strengthens Competitive Position with Third China Telecom IPTV Project ZTE Official Site, 20060830ZTE Bags Major Value Added Services Contracts in China ZTE Official Site, 20061114ZTE Inks 1.33 billion RMB CDMA Contract with China Telecom ZTE Official Site, 20081120ZTE Helps China Telecom Achieve the Recognition as First in the World to Offer EPONbased 3G Services ZTE Official Site, 20090407ZTE Collaborates with China Telecom to Build IMS Network Solution ZTE Official Site, 20091130ZTE bags China Telecom´s largest metropolitan NGN project ZTE Official Site, 20060830 China Unicom,ZTE Network Equipment Destined for World´s Highest Railway ZTE Official Site, 20060830ZTE Provides Green 3G Network through Innovative Wind and Solar Solutions ZTE Official Site, 20091208ZTE Secures More than Half of China Unicom GSM ValueAdded Service System 2008 Tender ZTE Official Site, 20081215ZTE to install China´s largest voice access platform ZTE Official Site, 20060830ZTE to Build Three FibreOptic Networks for China Unicom ZTE Official Site, 20061011ZTE inks deal with China Unicom for CDMA handsets ZTE Official Site, 20070207 Chinguitel, a telecom carrier under Expresso Telecom Group,ZTE Wins Exclusive WiMAX Deal in Africa ZTE Official Site, 20081028 ClearTalk Wireless,ClearTalk Selects ZTE USA's 3G Digital Wireless Solution ZTE Official Site, 20061220 CLP Group, CMPak,ZTE Wins CMPak US$100 Million Capacity Expansion Project ZTE Official Site, 200812 09ZTE Signs GSM Expansion Contract with CMPAK ZTE Official Site, 20070913 Cooperativa,Argentina chooses ZTE GSM mobile network as part of major longterm partnership agreement ZTE Official Site, 20060830 Corisat America IncZTE NGN solutions selected by American telco Corisat ZTE Official Site, 20060830 D DitigelZTE won the bid for DIGITEL´s NGN project in Philippines ZTE Official Site, 20060830 E East Telecom,East Telecom Selects ZTE to deploy a national IP backbone Network in Uzbekistan ZTE Official Site, 20060830 Egypt Telecom, Electcoms,Electcoms Puts ZTE GoTa Network into Commercial Use ZTE Official Site, 20070116 Elisa Oyj,ZTE to Help Leading Finnish Operator Elisa to Deploy 100 Mbps Broadband on Copper Wire ZTE Official Site, 20090909 Emcali,ZTE to construct WLL network for South American operator Emcali ZTE Official Site, 20060830ZTE Selected to Install the Major NGN Network by Colombian Telco ZTE Official Site, 20060830ZTE to Deploy Colombia's First Mobile WiMAX Network ZTE Official Site, 20080825 Ethiopian Telecommunications Corporation,ZTE to Help Ethiopia Telecommunications Corporation Build National Network ZTE Official Site, 20080703 Etisalat, Euroweb InternationalZTE´s SDH equipment wins first deployment in Romanian backbone network ZTE Official Site, 20060830 F France Telecom G Globacom,ZTE to Build National Backbone Transmission Network in Ghana ZET Official Site, 20090929 Global e networks,ZTE delivers its first telecoms infrastructure equipment in UK to Global e Networks ZTE Official Site, 20070301ZTE Wins Softswitch Deal Light Reading. FEBRUARY 28, 2007 GO Telecom (Etihad Atheeb Telecom),ZTE Helps Etihad Atheeb Telecom Build a Nationwide WiMAX Network in Saudi Arabia ZTE Official Site, 20090618 GTS Central EuropeZTE signs fibreoptic backbone deal in Europe ZTE Official Site, 20061018 H Hebei Telecom, Hong Kong CSL Limited,ZTE Helps CSL with Cutover to HSPA+ Network ZTE Official Site, 20090701 Hutchison 3GZTE Helps Hutchison 3G Enhance Mobile Broadband Services ZTE Official Site, 20080205 I Iran Telecom (Telecommunication Company of IRAN or TCI) Indigo Tajikistan,ZTE Clinches UMTS Contract in Tajikistan ZTE Official Site, 20060830 Indosat,Chinese CDMA products scored another victory in overseas markets ZTE won a USD 47.6 million order of CDMA equipment in Indonesia ZTE Official Site, 20060830 InternetGhanaZTE to supply broadband equipment for major African ISP ZTE Official Site, 20060830 J Jeraisy Computer and Communication Services,ZTE to provide nationwide videoconferencing system in Saudi Arabia ZTE Official Site, 20060830 Jiangsu Telecom, Jilin Mobile, The provincial education bureau of Jiangxi, Jilin Telecom K Kasapa Telecom, a subsidiary of Hutchison Telecommunications International Limited,ZTE to install Ghana´s first CDMA2000 network ZTE Official Site, 20060830 KPNKPN and ZTE join forces to meet growing demand for mobile data connectivity in the Netherlands ZTE Official Site, 20080723 L Libyana,ZTE Constructs UMTS Network in Libya ZTE Official Site, 20061020 Libya Telecom & TechnologyZTE Partners with Libya Telecom & Technology to Build First Ever WiMAX Commercial Network in Africa ZTE Official Site, 20080111 M Madamobil,ZTE Wins Contract to Build Madagascar's First AllIP Mobile Broadband Network ZTE Official Site, 20090716 Mahanagar Telephone Nigam, Maroc Connect,ZTE signs a contract with Maroc~connect for a nationwide CDMA2000 network ZTE Official Site, 20060830 MetroPCS,ZTE's AWS Handset Now Available in U.S. ZTE Official Site, 20080821MetroPCS Selects ZTE Handsets ZTE Official Site, 20071221 MiPhone, a brand name of Oceanic Digital Jamaica Ltd, a subsidiary of Oceanic Digital Communications,ZTE chosen by Oceanic Digital Jamaica Limited "MiPhone" to supply equipment and services for CDMA2000 network upgrade ZTE Official Site, 20060830 MobilKom (Czech Republic),ZTE to construct Czech Republic CDMA network ZTE Official Site, 20070116ZTE Finances Czech MobilKom a.s. European Network Operations ZTE Official Site, 20080306 MobileOne,ZTE to deliver intelligent network solution to leading Singapore operator ZTE Official Site, 20060830 Mongolia´s Information & Communications Technology Authority,ZTE Provides Mongolia´s First Commercial NGN System ZTE Official Site, 20060830 Mongolia Telecom,ZTE becomes Mongolia´s biggest telecom equipment provider ZTE Official Site, 20060830 Morocco's Office National de l´Electricité,Morocco´s ONE selects ZTE to install national optical transmission network ZTE Official Site, 20060830 MTN Group (Rwanda), Multiregional Transit Telecom,ZTE to build international gateway exchange for Russia's MTT ZTE Official Site, 20080229 Mundo StartelZTE to Deploy its First Commercial African WiMAX Network ZTE Official Site, 20060830ZTE advances African telecommunications with first CDMA2000based fixed next generation network (NGN) ZTE Official Site, 20060830 N Neocom,ZTE scores further breakthrough in European optical transmission market ZTE Official Site, 20060830 Nepal Telecom,ZTE brings first mobile data services to Nepal ZTE Official Site, 20060830ZTE Selected to Rebuild Nepal Telecom GSM Valueadded Services Network ZTE Official Site, 20060830ZTE wins the biggest CDMA contract in Nepal´s Telecom history ZTE Official Site, 20060830Nepal Telecom Selects ZTE to Build 3.5m Cellular Lines Network ZTE Official Site, 20070713 Nigeria´s Communications Ministry,ZTE wins US$95 million rural wireless network and local manufacture contract in Nigeria ZTE Official Site, 20060830 Nitel,ZTE Strengthens African Market Position with Big Nigerian CDMA Contract ZTE Official Site, 20060830 Norway Telecom O Orbitel (Columbia), OTE,ZTE is a winner at the Olympics ZTE Official Site, 20060830ZTE strengthens its grip in the Middle East and North Africa And moves into Southern Europe ZTE Official Site, 20060830ZTE strengthens leading DSL position with new European contract win ZTE Official SIte, 20060830 Outremer TelecomZTE to rollout 3G Networks in French Caribbean and Indian Ocean ZTE Official Site, 20090223 P Packet One Networks,ZTE Collaborates with Packet One Network to Help Expand Nationwide WiMAX Coverage in Malaysia ZTE Official Site, 20090326 Pakistan Telecommunication Company Ltd,PTCL Selects ZTE to Build Pakistan's Largest WDM Backbone Transmission Network ZTE Official Site, 20080324 Paktel,ZTE Wins CMPak US$100 Million Capacity Expansion Project ZTE Official Site, 20081209 PGH,Leading operator in Estonia selects ZTE to deploy a nationwide DEPLOY UMTS/HSDPA network ZTE Official Site, 20070626 Pocket CommunicationsPocket Communications Launches ZTE's TriBand C79 and C78 ZTE Official Site,20090402, PosteMobile,Arriva PM 1001, il primo cellulare a marchio PosteMobile PosteMobile Site, 20101004 R Reliance Communications, Republican Unitary Telecommunication Enterprise (RUE) Beltelecom (see Telecommunications in Belarus),ZTE Wins National IPTV Project in Belarus ZTE Official Site, 20080429 Romtelecom,ZTE Exclusively Built the First 800G National Backbone WDM Network for Romtelecom ZTE Official Site, 20090909 Rumania POS Telecom Nation of Saudi Arabia, S Shangdong Railcom, Shanghai Telecom,ZTE Wins Shanghai Telecom IPTV Contract ZTE Official Site, 20060926 Shanxi Telecom, The municipal government of Shenzhen, Sri Lanka Telecom,ZTE Wins National Sri Lanka CDMA Deal ZTE Official Site, 20060830 Sichuan Telecom, Singaporean Telecom, SingTel,SingTel Chooses ZTE`s CRBT System ZTE Official Site, 20060926 Skytel (Mongolia),ZTE signs world´s first commercial contract to build CDMA2000 EVDO Rev.A network ZTE Official Site, 20060830ZTE Seals Two Key UMTS Contracts in Asia ZTE Official Site, 20090616 Smart PCS,Smart PCS Chooses ZTE USA's CDMA Handsets, Data Cards and Infrastructure ZTE Official Site, 20081223 Spice Nepal, Sprint NextelZTE USA and [[Sprint Nextel|SPRINT] sign WiMAX master purchase agreement] ZTE Official Site, 20070718 T TCI (Company of IRANhttp://www.irantelecom.ir)[[Tajiktelecom]], Tata Teleservices,ZTE signs strategic contract with Tata Teleservices for rural telecom network in India ZTE Official Site, 20060830 Telecard,ZTE to open research and development and production facilities in Pakistan ZTE Official Site, 2006-08-30 Telecom Egypt,ZTE becomes the largest CDMA vendor of Telecom Egypt ZTE Official Site, 20060830ZTE CDMA WLL Equipment Deliver Full Services to Telecom Egypt ZTE Official Site, 20060830 Telecom Italia,Telecom Italia and ZTE: Fibreoptic network installed in new houses at l'Aquila ZTE Official Site, 20091217 Telefonica,History ZTE Official SiteZTE partners with Telefonica for DSL equipment ZTE Official Site, 20060830 Telemar,ZTE to provide DSL equipment to Telemar ZTE Official Site, 20060830 Telekom Malaysia,ZTE Inks Power Supply Purchase Agreement with Telekom Malaysia ZTE Official Site, 20071029ZTE inks MSAN deal with Telekom Malaysia ZTE Official Site, 20080229 Telenor,Maxis Selects ZTE to Help Subsidiary in India Develop US$400 Million GSM Network Infrastructure ZTE Official SIte, 20081013ZTE Chosen to Provide Full Scale, FutureProof Network for Promonte ZTE Official Site, 20090922 Telkom Indonesia,ZTE Corporation Selected for Telkom Indonesia's CDMA Network Expansion ZTE Official Site, 20070914ZTE goes live in Indonesia with CDMA network ZTE Official Site, 20060830 Telkomsel,ZTE Inks Contract with Telkomsel to Build GSM/UMTS Network in Indonesia ZTE Official Site, 20090623 Telstra, Telus,ZTE Breaks into North America with First Shipment of 3G Terminals for Canada ZTE Official Site, 20060926 Tunisia's Postal, telegraph and telephone service,ZTE to provide African flagship 3G network for Tunisia ZTE Official Site, 20060830 Tunisie TelecomZTE Partners with Tunisie Telecom to Deploy National Transmission Network in Tunisia ZTE Official Site, 20070823 Telecom XT (New Zealand) U Ucell, part of the international TeliaSonera telecommunications group,ZTE wins major Uzbekistan UMTS contract with Ucell ZTE Official Site, 20090714 Ukraine High Technologies,ZTE Partners with Icon Private Equity to Build WiMAX Network in Ukraine ZTE Official Site, 20090827 Unitech Wireless,ZTE Wins Unitech Wireless' GSM Network Infrastructure and Maintenance Contract in India ZTE Official Site, 20091016 United Telecom of Georgia,ZTE Clinches First CDMA Contract with Georgia's UTG ZTE Official Site, 20070525 Interior Ministry of Uruguay,ZTE Implements New Technology for 911 Emergency Service in Uruguay ZTE Official Site, 20080118 VerizonZTE Makes Inroads Into the U.S. Businessweek.com, August 13 V Vietnam Power Telecom,ZTE Introduces 3G to Vietnam ZTE Official Site, 20060830ZTE takes leading position in Vietnam with major new CDMA network win ZTE Official Site, 20060830 Vietnam ETC,ZTE signs a contract with Vietnam ETC to build 450MHz CDMA networks ZTE Official Site, 20060830 Vietnam Railways Corporation,ZTE Wins US$66 Million Vietnam Railway Communications Contract ZTE Official Site, 20060830Chinese enterprise ZTE signs an agreement for the largest overseas transportation communication project ZTE Official Site, 20060830 Viettel,ZTE Inks Contract with Viettel to Build UMTS Network in Vietnam ZTE Official Site, 20090609 Vinaphone,VinaPhone NGHLR Project Report: Larger, Faster, Stronger, Let network achieve our dream ZTE Official Site, 2009ZTE Inks Contract with Vinaphone to Build UMTS Networks in Vietnam ZTE Official Site, 20090914 Vistream,ZTE Inks Contract with Vistream to Build GSM/UMTS Core Network in Germany ZTE Official Site, 20090703 VodafoneVodafone signs handset procurement agreement with China's ZTE ZTE Official Site, 20070214Vodafone launches first ultralow cost handssts HANDSETS ZTE Official Site, 20070522ZTE signs Network Global Framework Agreement with Vodafone ZTE Official Site, 20080402 W Wharf T&T,Hong Kong gets ZTE next generation network (NGN) technology ZTE Official Site, 20060830 WorldTelZTE to revolutionise Bangladesh telecommunications with new national network ZTE Official Site, 20060830 Z Zapp MobileZapp selects ZTE to build 3G network in Romania ZTE Official Site, 20080530 References